Quoth The Raven
by FoxMan00001
Summary: A soldier is taken from combat and taken to the Lylat System; but for what purpose? Please be nice, it's my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Quoth The Raven**

Chapter One

The Soldier was locked in mortal combat along with his squad; machine gun fire and RPGs seemingly coming from all directions. The Soldier looked to his squad leader for guidance and directions.

"RPG!"

The Soldier ducked for cover as soon as the alarm was shouted. He looked up and saw the smoke trail heading towards him, all he saw after that was a blinding white light.

* * *

"I need some help over here!"

"What's going on?"

"I don't know he just showed up out of nowhere."

"Do you have any idea where he came from?"

"None."

"How did he get here? We are out in the middle of nowhere."

"You know as much as I do. Help me get him to the medical wing."

"You got it. Maybe when he wakes up he can give us some answers."

"Maybe. Can we get a towel or something for this guy?"

"Yeah, give me one second."

The Soldier heard a couple of voices next to him, but he had no idea who they belonged to. He was also very confused as to why it was so quiet around him.

_Where are the machine guns and the RPGs? Where is the smell of gun powder and sand and dust? Why am I so cold?_

"How did you get here guy? And what the hell happened to your clothes?"

* * *

"Here you go; it's the biggest one I could find."

"Okay. On three, help me lift him."

"Okay."

"Ready? One, two, three, lift."

"Bloody hell! This guy weighs next to nothing! What the hell is he anyway?"

"I don't know; I just know he's not from around here."

"We're here, let's put him down." The Soldier felt a soft mattress and sheets underneath him as he was covered by a warm blanket.

"I'll have Katt check up on him."

"Do you want me to stay here?"

"No. She should be down in a little bit; I'll stay until she gets here. I want you to inform the rest of the crew what's going on."

"Sounds like a plan to me. You know where to find me if you need me." The Soldier heard the sound of footsteps walking away, and then he faded into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quoth The Raven**

Chapter Two

The first thing the Soldier noticed when he woke up was a beeping noise.

_What the hell is that? Why does it sound like its right to me?_ He opened his eyes and was instantly blinded by the bright lights. He opened his eyes again and started blinking, and everything slowly started coming into focus. He could see the EKG he was hooked up to, and the white sheets that covered him.

"Oh good, you're awake." The Soldier turned to look at who spoke to him and was startled to see a humanoid pink feline.

_Now I know I'm hallucinating._

"All of your vital signs look stable and there are no complications with medication; overall you're in very decent health and it is in my professional opinion that you are free to go whenever you like. But before we get to that, are there any questions you would like to ask?"

The Soldier blinked a few times registering all of the information given to him before he asked, "Where am I?"

"You are in the medical wing on board the Great Fox."

_What the hell have I been smoking?_ "The Great Fox?"

"You've heard of it?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think it was real."

"Well it is, very real. Any other questions?"

"How did I get here?"

"Falco found you naked in the hanger after he was blinded a bright light. Why were you naked anyway?"

"I have no idea. The last thing I remember I was in combat and an RPG was heading right for me. Unfortunately, that's all I remember."

"Can you tell me your name?"

"You can call me Raven."

"Okay Raven, I'm Katt."

"Nice to meet you Katt."

"Likewise."

"I have one last question."

"Okay."

"Can you get me some pants?"

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the conference room: "We need to wait until he wakes up."

"We don't know anything about this guy, Fox. How do we know he isn't some spy or something?"

"I know how you feel Falco, but we need to wait. I want to make sure he's okay with this."

"Why? I say we go in and get it done. That way we can take care of the problem before it takes care of us."

"You need to stop being so paranoid of everyone. Not every single being we run into is trying to kill us."

"Well I'm not taking any chances until it's done and over with."

"Hey Fox, Falco; he's awake."

"I'll get Krystal."

* * *

"Okay Raven, I want you to try to relax. This won't hurt at all; I promise."

"I don't mind answering questions you have; but isn't this a little extreme?"

"Look Raven, I know this is uncomfortable, but this is a necessary evil that has to be done. I'm sorry."

"Jesus, Krystal, the way you're making this sound, it's like you're going to cut my head open rather than read my mind."

"Okay Raven, just don't move."

* * *

Krystal started walking through what looked like a cave tunnel, until she came to the opening and looked up at the rust colored sky.

"What on earth?" She looked around a little more and saw that they were standing on a cliff ledge at least sixty-to-seventy feet above the ground. She looked over the edge and saw rock formations that looked like instant death traps.

"I'm sorry Krystal I should have told you, I spent years putting up mental barriers to keep others from breaking in."

"How do we get down from here?"

"There's stairs right here. Just watch your step going down."

"How many barriers do you have?"

"Seven. One for each circle of Hell. This is the first: a thousand miles of razor wire. The second: The Wall. The sides stretch forever while the top reaches impossible heights. Almost impossible to climb. After that is Darkness. Only three have made it to that barrier, all of them have lost their minds. People change in the Darkness. The fourth is Light."

"Light?"

"I know the contradiction it poses, but believe me when I say that Light can be just as terrifying as Darkness. The fifth barrier is Fire. Miles and miles of it. If anyone gets past Fire they then have to go through miles of Ice."

"And the seventh barrier?"

"The Door. No one has ever made it that far into my mind. I put the Door there as my final barrier because I figured that if anyone made it that far, they would be too mentally broken to attempt to walk through it. It's a simple barrier, just a very scary looking one."

"How will I get through them all? I don't even want to take one step closer to the first barrier."

"Simple: you have me to take you to the shortcuts."

"You have shortcuts?!"

* * *

They arrived at the door. Once Krystal looked at it she instantly regretted coming to it. It was simple like Raven had said, a red wooden door with a stone doorframe with a torch on either side; but when she saw it, it had an almost sinister presence.

"Alright Krystal, once you go through this door, you have access to all of my memories. If you want to back out, now is the time to do it."

"You make it sound like you have a lot of things that shouldn't be seen. We both know this has do be done, right?"

"I know. I know you've been through a lot more than I have; I just felt like I had to say something. Are you ready?" As soon as he asked, the door opened. Krystal looked through the doorway and saw only a black abyss.

"I thought you said it was a simple barrier."

"Okay, so maybe I left out a few minor details. Are you ready?"

She nodded her head. "Let's go."

After a few hours, Krystal began to stir. She blinked a few times then smiled as she saw Fox sitting next to her.

"I put him to sleep for a little bit. I think this was a little bit too much for him."

"What can you tell me about him?"

"He's not a spy, an assassin, or any other type of threat. He's a soldier from a planet called Earth. He's heard of the Lylat System, Corneria, and the Star Fox team."

"I think Falco might be disappointed by that. What else?"

"He isn't sure if he's dreaming of this whole thing or if it's the real deal."

"Earth huh? Never heard of it."

"It's the third planet of the Sol System on one of the arms of the Milky Way Galaxy."

"The Milky Way?! That's over one-hundred-and-eighteen light-years away! How did he get all the way out here?"

"I have Miyu trying to figure that out right now. She said she'd tell us as soon as she finds something."

"What else can you tell me about him?"

"You'll have to wait until he wakes up to ask him yourself."

"Okay. I'll have ROB find quarters for him, and I'll have Slippy make a uniform for him. Once he's familiarized with everything here, I'll set him up in the simulator and weapons training. For now though, can you help me get him to the medical wing?"

"Sure, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Quoth The Raven**

Chapter Three

Raven woke up a few hours later with Katt smiling at him.

"You know that can be really creepy for some people."

"Sorry, I just like seeing you sleep." Katt's smile instantly dropped once she saw the depressed look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"To be honest, I really don't know. I'm really hoping I'm in some kind of coma. This is too strange to be real."

"What do you mean?"

"You said the exact same thing my wife says. She likes watching me sleep too." He looked to his left hand and saw the empty space that once held a tungsten wedding ring. "How can I tell if you're real?"

"I don't know. I've never been asked to validate my existence to anyone before. I don't think using your five senses will help you out much here."

"No. I know how powerful my mind is when I dream; or when I hallucinate. There's only one way to tell me if this is real or not, I'm just not comfortable trying it yet."

"What is it? It might help you."

"I never bleed when I dream. If I get cut and it draws blood, this is as real as anything else."

"I…I…"

"I know. I don't want to do that either. For now, I'll wait and see what happens." He went to the bathroom to get dressed. When he came out, he saw someone else talking to Katt.

"Oh Raven, this is Miyu. Miyu, this is Raven."

"Hi. So you're the guy I've heard so much about."

"I guess so. Excuse me." He then walked out toward the observation deck.

* * *

Once he got there, he sat down in a corner looking out the window into space. He then just let his thoughts run in whatever direction they wanted to go.

"What brings you here?" Raven looked up and saw Falco.

_I didn't even notice him come in._ "Just need someplace to be alone for a bit."

"More like need someplace to plant a bomb."

"You still don't trust me do you?"

"Nope. Not until you give me a reason to."

"Falco, I'm really not in the mood to deal with your allegations right now. Could you please just leave me alone for a bit."

"Fine. Just remember: I'm watching you. You do anything that could be interpreted as hostile, and I'll be right there to take you down. Remember that." After that, Falco turned and walked away leaving Raven alone.

* * *

"Hey Falco, have you seen Raven? I can't find him."

"Yeah. That freak is sitting in the observation deck in the dark planning how to kill us all and get away with it."

"That is not who Raven is, Falco. You'd know that if you listened to anything anyone said."

"Whatever Katt. Just don't come running to me when he tries to kill you."

"You really are a jerk Falco."

"Whatever."

Katt walked into the observation deck and saw Raven in the corner. "You know that the lights turn on right?"

"I figured; I just didn't want to bother."

"Fox and Krystal sent me to get you for breakfast. Are you coming?"

"Do you want me there?"

"What? What did Falco say?"

"It doesn't matter. Nothing he said was important. Do you really want me to join you?"

"Yes. We all do."

"I know one who doesn't."

"Yeah well, screw him." This got a small laugh out of Raven. "You coming?"

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

They walked into the chow hall and saw everyone, minus Falco, sitting at a few tables having a friendly conversation with each other. Raven grabbed a tray and saw that everything was laid out as a buffet. He put a plate on his tray and walked down the line seeing what was good. He settled with just having a salad. He saw Katt sit down next to Fay and begin talking to Miyu and Krystal. He got something to drink and sat down at the first empty table he saw. He began slowly eating his salad. He kept his eyes down until he noticed that someone sat down next to him. Raven looked up and saw that Miyu was next to him. He nodded his head in acknowledgement then turned his head back down.

"Come on, we want you to sit next to us."

"I don't think I'd be very good company right now."

"Please? You'll make Fay cry. She always likes meeting new people." He turned to look at Fay. When she saw him looking at her, she smiled and waved. He nodded his head again and turned back to Miyu.

"I think she'll be okay this time."

"Oh come on. I'll cry if you don't sit with us."

"I'm sorry. I just don't feel very comfortable being with others right now."

"You're with me right now. Come on, please?"

"I'm sorry." Raven then got up, put his tray in the carrier, and walked back to the medical wing.

* * *

Katt walked into the medical wing and saw Raven sitting on his bed facing away from her with his shirt off.

"Hey, Raven."

"Hey, Katt."

"Why is your shirt off?"

"This feels more comfortable."

"I never noticed the tattoos on your back before. Did they hurt?"

"A little bit."

"Which one hurt most?"

"The ones on my back, or over all?"

"Over all."

"I don't know. I got used to it after the sixth one. After a while, everything stops hurting."

"Even the pain you're feeling now?"

"Eventually, even that will stop hurting."

"It would be nice if you opened up a little more."

"I know. I've been like this for as long as I can remember. I'm surprised I've been talking this long."

"During lunch, will you sit with us? It made us feel bad seeing you sitting alone like that."

"If you really want me to, I'll try."

"That's better. Now; what do you want to do?"

"What is there to do here?"

"Well, we have the gym, flight simulator, combat simulator, and firing range."

"I'll try out the firing range first, then I want to try the combat simulator."

"Okay. Firing range first. Put your shirt back on, let's go."

* * *

Katt handed Raven a Star Fox standard issue blaster. "Have you ever fired one of these before?"

"A blaster? No; never. Other fire-arms? Absolutely."

"Well, it's pretty easy to use just…" Before she could finish, Raven fired, hitting the first three targets center mass, before she had time to even blink.

"I like this. No recoil. Makes me wish we had these in combat."

"How did you do that? That was the fastest I've ever seen someone hit targets."

"Reset the targets and I'll show you." Katt hit the reset button like Raven had asked. True to his word, he hit every target as soon as it popped it up. Even the moving targets didn't stand a chance against him; even though he took his time aiming for them.

"I don't believe it; fifty targets, fifty shots fired. I think that's a Star Fox record."

"I guarantee that will never happen again."

"What do you mean?"

"Now that I know I can do it, I'm going to expect myself to do that every time I come in here. When that pressure gets to me, I'm going to screw up, then that's going to screw me up even more. By the fifth or sixth time I come in, I'll be able to do that again. Maybe."

"Well, for now, that score of yours is going into the database. I don't think anyone is going to match that anytime soon."

"I know Falco will try. He has a very competitive nature."

"How did you know that?"

"I know a lot about the Star Fox team. My nickname growing up was Fox McCloud."

"How much do you know?"

"Enough to name my son after Fox's Dad." Raven then handed the blaster back to Katt and walked out.

* * *

"Raven, there you are." He turned and saw Miyu walking towards him.

"What's up Miyu?"

"Fox wanted me to let you know that you have your own quarters now."

"Thanks. I'll check it out later."

"Are you okay? You've seemed really depressed since you've been on board. What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later. Tell Fox I said thanks." With that, he walked away toward the observation deck.

Katt walked into Miyu shortly after. "Hey Miyu, have you seen Raven?"

"Yeah, he was headed toward the observation deck again. Is he okay?"

"I'm going to talk to Krystal and find out as much as I can about this guy. You coming?"

"Right behind you."

* * *

They found Krystal in the chow hall. "Krystal, Katt and I want to know as much as possible about Raven."

"Don't tell me that Falco finally got to you two. We're going to have to tape his beak shut if that's the case."

"No, no, no. He's just so down all the time, I thought it would be a good idea to find out more so we could help him."

"While that is an admirable idea, I think it's best if he simply opens up on his own." Unknown to the three females, Raven was standing next to the door out in the hallway listening to their entire conversation.

"Can you at least give us an idea how to help him out?"

"Take him to the hanger and show him the Arwings. He's always wanted to see one up close."

_At least she isn't telling them all of my secrets. I knew I could trust her in the end. Still, it's only a matter of time before those two break her into talking. Especially if Fay into the fray as well. Oh shit; douche bag at twelve o' clock._

"What are you doing now freak?"

"Hi Falco, yes I do indeed believe it's a nice day. Thank you for asking. How are you feeling today? You are a real prick you know that?"

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm there buddy. Why don't you just…"

"Let me stop you right there. First; we're not buddies. You made that clear. Second; last I checked, Fox McCloud, not Falco Lombardi, was in command of Star Fox. I follow his orders, not yours, so piss-off you talking turkey." Falco stood there dumbfounded as he watched Raven walk away.

"You have a real habit of pissing people off there, Falco."

"Cool it, Miyu."

"You're just upset because someone actually had the guts to tell you off."

"Whatever."

"Have a nice day, Falco." With that, Miyu walked after Raven, leaving Falco alone to think about the conversation he had with the human.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quoth The Raven**

Chapter Four

"Raven, wait up."

"What is it, Miyu?"

"Come with me, I have something to show you."

"Okay." Slightly confused, Raven followed Miyu to the elevator. "Why are we going up?"

"I'll show you."

_What's going on? I know for a fact that the hanger is down. Where are we going?_ The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened.

"Here we are."

"Whoa. So this is what command central looks like." Raven began walking down the steps toward the control panels.

"What do you think?"

"Who sits where?"

"That really doesn't matter. The only seat that's actually "taken" is right there where ROB usually sits."

"So he controls the entire ship? That's kinda cool."

"Yeah. He used to help Peppy before he retired."

"That's right, he became general. How does he like his new position?"

"How did you know that?"

"I know a lot about Star Fox."

"How much do you know?"

He started to feel depressed again. "Ask Katt." He headed for the elevator and before Miyu could say anything else, the doors slid closed and he was on his way back down.

When the elevator doors opened, he saw Katt standing there. "Hey Katt, what's going on?"

"It's almost lunch time. Remember what you promised?"

"I remember. I'll be there in a little bit."

"Okay." She watched as he headed back to the observation deck again.

* * *

Once he got there, he didn't bother turning the lights on, he just sat down in the same corner as before. He looked out into space again and just let his mind run wild. After a few minutes, he got up and walked in front of the large window. He saw a small star in front of him as the ship passed it. He couldn't hold anything in anymore; he fell to his knees and just let everything out. He was crying, yelling, every emotion he was feeling came out. Finally, he calmed down enough to notice that someone was standing behind him. He turned around and saw that it was Miyu. He could see that she was silently crying. She slowly walked in front of him, knelt down, and pulled him into a comforting hug. He kept his eyes in her shoulder as he started gently crying again. As he did this, Miyu kept her arms around him; one hand rubbing his back, the other running through his short hair. Raven kept his arms at his sides until she started rubbing his back. Once she did, his arms came around and pulled her closer, almost as if he was afraid to let go.

* * *

After a few minutes, he reluctantly pushed himself away from her warmth. "Thank you."

"You've been wanting to do that for a while haven't you?"

"Maybe. If you excuse me, I have a promise to keep."

"That's better. You're actually smiling now. Don't stop doing that."

"I'll try."

"Good. Come on, I'm hungry."

"After you, then."

"Why thank you. Such a gentleman."

"Blame my dad. He raised me to be like that."

"Well then, he raised you the right way. I wish there were more guys like you around."

"I know how you feel." They passed by Falco. "Too many guys like him. There needs to be more like myself and Fox. The universe would be a much better place."

"You took the words right out my mouth." He smiled as she said that. He kept smiling as he walked into the chow hall and grabbed some food, and sat down between Miyu and Katt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quoth The Raven**

Chapter Five

The next morning found Raven in the gym on the Abdominal Cruncher.

"Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, forty. Done. Next set. Let's try 38.5 kilos. Ready? Go."

Raven then did three more sets of forty reps increasing the weight by 2.3 kilos each time. Once he was done with his last set he then immediately went to the Decline Arm Press. Four sets of twenty reps later he went to the Leg Curl.

"Hey Raven."

"Oh, hey Miyu."

"How long have you been here?"

"I have no idea. I don't know how time works here. I've been here long enough for this to be the fifth machine I've been on."

"Okay. That doesn't really tell me anything, but I'll go with it."

Raven smiled a little bit at that.

"Okay then. Well, you let me know if you want to jump on this thing after me."

"What weight do you have set on it?"

"Right now it's at 27.3 kilos. Is that alright for you?"

"27.3 what? What is that in normal weight?"

"About sixty pounds. I thought that weight was measured in kilos here."

"Nope. Everything is pounds here."

"Well that keeps everything simple then."

"Do they use kilos where you're from?"

"Some do, depending on where they're from. Where I'm from they don't. I just like to."

"Okay then. My turn."

They continued to work out together for the next two hours. They kept joking, laughing, exchanging stories, overall talking about everything and nothing. Eventually, Raven had to stop due to muscle failure. Miyu, of course, was giving him a hard time and laughing about it. But he took it all in stride and headed toward his room for a much needed shower.

* * *

Raven met up with the rest of the crew in the chow hall. Miyu came in shortly after, still wet from her shower. Raven raised an eyebrow at her as she sat down next to him.

"What?" She asked him.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Uh-huh."

They remained silent while Raven was drinking his glass of water. He then felt a slight tingling in the front of his head. He shook his head trying to clear the feeling, but it persisted whatever it was. After shaking his head a second time, it went away.

_What was that? I've never felt anything like that before._

"Hey, you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. How are you?"

"You sure? You started going funny there."

"I'm fine. I've just been thinking about getting some clothes of my own whenever I get paid."

"I can help buy you clothes if you want."

"No, that's okay. I feel much more comfortable buying my own stuff."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I appreciate the offer; I just never liked borrowing anything from friends. Especially money. It's this thing I have, you know?"

"Sure. What kind of clothes were you thinking about getting? I might be able to help you find what you're looking for."

The conversation was interrupted when Falco and Katt walked in arguing and yelling very loudly. Raven instantly tensed up when he saw what was going on.

"Just tell me the truth, you like him don't you?"

"No Falco, I told you time and time again, I love you! Why can't you see that?"

"I didn't say anything about love now did I? I don't want you anywhere near him. He's too dangerous!"

"Why do you keep saying things like that? He hasn't done anything!"

"Yet! I don't trust him, you shouldn't either! Stay away from him or you won't like what happens."

"Are you threatening me?! After everything we've been through, you threaten me? That's it, I'm done with you. You stay away from me from now on you understand?!"

"Oh, I see how it is! I knew it, you do like him! Alright, time I teach you a lesson. Maybe after this you'll learn to appreciate me more! What do you think about that you little bitch?"

"That's enough Falco. Let her go."

Falco turned in surprise at Raven's voice behind him. Instead of letting Katt go like instructed, he held her closer to him, almost like a shield; almost.

"What do you want freak? Here to save your little girlfriend? You can have the bitch; I'm done with her anyway." Falco then shoved Katt towards Raven, who caught her before she fell to the ground.

"What is your problem Falco? She cared so much about you, and this is how you repay her?! She stood by your side this entire time, and all you've done is treat her like shit. What did she do to deserve this?!"

"That is none of your business freak. All I wanted from her was a good lay. I've gotten what I wanted from her; I'm done with the bitch. Take her and go or you won't like what comes next."

"Raven, come on." Katt stated looking terrified. "Let's just go."

"Oh and Katt one more thing." Falco then grabbed Katt's shoulder and spun her around and then hit her in the side of her face knocking her to the floor. "That's for cheating on me behind my back."

Falco turned to walk away, so he didn't see the right hook the Raven threw at him. His fist caught Falco right behind where his ear would be if it was visible. Falco turned around from the force of the punch and then doubled over from the impact of Raven's left jab to his abdomen. He never stood a chance against Raven's uppercut that sent him sprawling on his back with a very angry looking Raven standing above him.

"I don't care who you think you are. You attack one of my friends, I WILL take you down. Stay away from Katt from now on or YOU won't like what comes next." He then turned to Katt and helped her stand up. As soon as she was on her feet, Falco tackled him from behind. He then proceeded to pound Raven into the floor tiling.

Raven kept his arms up like a boxer and tried turning into Falco's blows to weaken the impact, but Falco was swinging too fast. Raven only managed to block one-third of Falco's punches but one good punch to his forehead almost knocked Raven unconscious. Falco then grabbed Raven by the throat and threw him into the nearest table. Raven was stumbling to get back to his feet, but before he had a chance, Falco then threw him against the wall.

Raven shakily stood back up. Once he was up he glared at Falco. Never had he seen a look like that. Falco instantly felt fear; looking into the eyes of Raven was like looking into the eyes of a demon. Raven then moved with inhuman speed and tackled Falco to the floor. He was raining blows to Falco's chest, abdomen, face, and head so fast he didn't have time to block anything. Raven then grabbed him by the throat and threw him into a table. Before Falco could blink, he was thrown into another table. Then a chair, the floor, another table, the wall, the floor again, another table, then finally, once again against the wall.

Raven then pinned Falco against the wall and proceeded to beat the ever living hell out of him. He was fast, very fast. Falco had no time to do anything against the mad beast. Raven was throwing fists, elbows, kicks, knees, and head-butts into Falco's body. Finally the beaten, bloody mass that had been Falco fell to the floor with a thud. Raven grabbed him by the throat again and held Falco over his head and roared at him. Not some loud yell or a scream of anger, a genuine roar. Like some sort of large animal.

After the roar, Raven then threw Falco onto the floor several feet away and collapsed to his knees holding his side and gasping for air. Miyu and Katt were instantly by his side.

"No….please….stay away." He was gasping each word out. They knew he was in a lot of pain.

"Raven, what's wrong? We can help you."

"No….let me….up."

They backed off a little bit so he could stand up. Once he was on his feet he walked toward Falco, grabbed his wrist, and picked him up over his shoulders. Raven then turned and walked out of the chow hall carrying Falco never once noticing the bloody footprints he was leaving behind. He arrived at the medical wing a few minutes later and dropped Falco into a bed, then headed right back out.

Raven didn't make it very far down the hallway before he collapsed against the wall holding his side struggling to breathe. He removed his hand and felt that it was very warm. Inspecting his hand, he saw it covered in blood.

_Great. Just what I needed, another scar. Well, at least now I have an excuse to remove my appendix._

That was his last thought before the world faded into darkness.


End file.
